happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HTF1234/Blog, Blog, Blog! (important)
Sorry I have to break it to you all, but I'll be leaving. As in, not coming back to this Wiki anymore. Why? Here are my reasons: #'College stuff and loss in concentration.' To be honest, whenever I think about the things that bother me during my college days, one of those thoughts is this Wiki. Why? I'm still in debt thanks to my cluelessness in uploading pictures that I took from dA (plus pixiv via art thieves). Sure I'm getting busier thanks to college, but I cannot concentrate without all of these issues still floating around my head... #'I've found better things to do.' Gotta admit, I'm actually more interested in writing stories (for now, they're mostly for FanFiction.net) and playing video games. I'm also beginning to get interested again in drawing my original stuff in my style. Actually, I get this inspiration from fans from other fandoms who do extraordinary (or for simpler things, creative) works, be it for the fandom or simply as original works. It would be nice to breathe a fresh air after everything I've done in this Wiki. #'I don't feel like myself.' The meaning is that whatever I do doesn't seem right at all. Just like what I mentioned in the past, I used the show's resources for the "artwork". It's a good thing that I've deactivated my dA account before it's too late, but this Wiki...? I have to say a lot of things here. I cannot do this forever. I'd rather not to put this one below in the numbering format: Lastly, I cannot hide my real identity anymore. While I've exposed several info regarding myself, I'm still feeling that I've lied (sorry, I have to say this again). First things first... I'm, in fact, a former HTF fan. I was a fan a few years ago, but quitted it because of something that still left "scars" in my memory. Even to this day, it still hurts to remember. But wait, that doesn't mean that some of the info I exposed to some of you are pure lies. The first time I came here under the name "HTF1234", I was going to vandalize the Wiki. I was still pretty angry back then, but I ended up interested in editing stuff, and then I discovered a way to extract assets from the Flash-based HTF episodes and games. Well... it was because I could get bored so easily. So, while I am indeed the owner of the "HTF1234" account here, as well as the fan characters, I (as in the person behind the account) am not HTF1234, personality and identity wise. One proof? I happened to know few of the users here, even before joining this Wiki. However, I'd rather not tell you who. As for the "leaving" part, I'll leave, maybe, at this Tuesday, or Wednesday morning. However, even if I've left, I still prefer not to give my fan characters to anyone. I don't know, I still care for them. So... just use them in certain ways as if I'm still available in this Wiki (ex. no removing their basic personalities). tl;dr - I'm a certain someone that few of you might know in the past. In Tuesday or Wednesday, I'll leave. -- By the way, just for some fun, maybe a guessing game can do... It's a simple question: Who am I? The answer is, of course, in a form of a username. Oh, and it can be from any site. -- IMPORTANT NOTE: Please, please, please help me fix the galleries. I've reached my limit here due to college, and I cannot even concentrate as well. If giving a respective artist's name can't do, you can just simply delete the pictures! Category:Blog posts